


Pêche à la Pomme

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Discord : Les défis galactiques, Fishing, Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: Harry se réveille un matin avec un désir, partir à la pêche au Drago. (Petite mignonnerie pour vos beaux yeux)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Pêche à la Pomme

Harry, en se réveillant ce jour-là, se dit qu’il était temps de se lancer un petit défi. Rien de bien compliquer à vrai dire : juste trouver une nouvelle méthode d’amener son petit-ami Drago à lui tomber dans les bras sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Mais comment… Il réfléchit à cela pendant un long moment.

Soudain, une étincelle se fit dans son esprit. Mais comment tout rassembler ? Avait-il seulement tout le matériel nécessaire ? Il n’était pas un pro de l’organisation en général. C’était plutôt le truc d’Hermione… Mais il n’allait pas lui demander ! Ca non ! Il voulait avoir la fierté de piéger son beau petit Serpentard tout seul !

Il sortit une feuille de parchemin et une plume et commença à faire une petite liste de courses : canne à pêche… pomme (verte de préférence) … vêtements chauds (parce que ça caille dans les cachots…) … un hameçon…

Il réfléchit encore un instant avant de courir à gauche et à droite pour rassembler le tout. L’heure de partit à la pêche approchait. Il descendit dans les cachots de Poudlard, bien emmitouflé pour ne pas attraper froid et il s’installa confortablement. Puis, tel un maître pêcheur, il lança sa canne à pêche avec comme appât pour Drago une belle pomme verte.

Il patienta, sachant que son beau blond finirait à un moment ou à un autre par mordre à l’hameçon. Il ne pouvait tout simplement par résister à ce fruit. C’était comme qui dirait sa drogue. Dès qu’il y avait une pomme quelque part, en particulier une verte, elle était définitivement pour lui et malheur à celui qui osait s’en emparer !

Il sentit soudain une légère résistance. Cela amena un sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout en sifflotant, il tourna la manivelle et ramena la pomme vers lui. Quand elle réapparut à sa vue, elle avait déjà une belle morsure et était suivie par un Drago Malfoy aux yeux pétillants comme des étoiles. Cette vision amena un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage du Gryffondor. Il l’observa attraper la pomme dorénavant suspendue dans les airs et prêt à la mordre une deuxième fois à pleine dent.

Soudain le blond se figea, se rendant compte qu’il était observé. Ses yeux se fixèrent alors sur Harry et il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » demanda-t-il.

Voulant encore un peu jouer avec son petit-ami, le garçon lui sortit le premier truc tiré par les cheveux qui lui venait étrangement naturellement en sa compagnie.

« Chaque fois qu’un homme sourit, il ajoute quelque chose à la durée de sa vie. »

« Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu souris…, » répliqua Drago néanmoins avec un rictus amusé.

Harry l’observa mordre dans le fruit et observa la goutte de jus qui glissait sur le coin de sa bouche aux lèvres fines avant d’être effacée par un doigt pâle.

« Je suis juste heureux, » répondit-il finalement.

« Heureux pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je t’ai attrapé, » fit le Gryffondor avec un immense sourire.

« Tu m’as … manipulé ?! » s’exclama Drago, entre surprise et indignation.

« Eh ! C’est pas toi qui m’as dit qu’il est si simple de manipuler les fou… ? »

Il fut interrompu par des lèvres douces et sucrées, goutant la pomme.

« Je ne peux pas te haïr alors que tu es si parfaitement Serpentard pour un Gryffondor, » susurra le blond à son oreille. « A charge de revanche. »

« Quand tu veux, Dray, » rit Harry avant de lui embrasser le cou.

**Author's Note:**

> Défis angéliques du Paradis des Défis.
> 
> 1\. Fanart du 19/06/2020  
> 2\. Fandom du 18/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> 3\. Mot du 06/06/2020 – Organisation  
> 4\. POP n1 : Jack Skellington - Costume : Écrire sur Draco Malfoy  
> 5\. Alphabet des personnages : D comme : Drago Malfoy  
> 6\. Prompt du 14/06/2020  
> "Pourquoi tu souris ?"  
> "Je suis juste heureux."  
> 7\. Citation du 16/06/2020 de Laurence Sterne : "Chaque fois qu’un homme sourit, il ajoute quelque chose à la durée de sa vie."  
> 8\. Fruit et légume du 13/09/20 au 19/09/20 : La pomme  
> 9\. Je ne peux pas 8 : Je ne peux pas te haïr  
> 10\. Couple du 26/06/2020 : Harry/Drago  
> 11\. Si tu l’oses : 987. vêtements chauds  
> 12\. Un verbe et un personnage – Harry Potter : réfléchir  
> 13\. Alphabet des thèmes : D : Défi  
> 14\. Trente quatrième baiser : Un baiser pour faire taire  
> 15\. Les 200 citations de contes des royaumes - 18. Il est si simple de manipuler les foules.  
> 16\. Foire aux personnages – personnage 22 : Harry Potter  
> Fusionnons – fusions de 16 défis


End file.
